


Jeeves and Wooster's Day

by Rokikurama



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokikurama/pseuds/Rokikurama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on the series as a whole, Jeeves and Wooster just getting through the day (and night, though nothing racy here).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and Wooster's Day

The video is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwQ21sDWhmk)!


End file.
